User talk:Aome13
Hi! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 23:35, July 17, 2010 (UTC) HELLO and welcome to Bakugan WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!! I am A.O.H., and i will be your first friend here. Oh, and me and your sis are the local crazy people. Have a nice day. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 23:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC) While I, User: Recgameboy and User: Abce2 are the only normals here. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 23:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Duh, because i am raising half of the new people on this wiki. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 00:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey! What about me? Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? (talk) 15:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) OK, but you will have to learn the attributes first. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 00:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Attributes. Pyrus.- Subterra.-strength Aquos. Ventus.-speed Darkus.-power Haos. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 00:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) right . . . . . . . . . . . what he said . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 00:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) HI AOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI AOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? I just came to say hi..... The Dark Master 09:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Answer me you ***************** and ***************!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 09:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) -_-" Right Hyena . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 12:58, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I think, You're a nice person. Yes, I have 1000 photos Bakugan, but added far only one - Chan Lee. Oh, one more thing - Finland is a very beautiful country are you and Hyena-pup still alive??? A.O.H. / The new generation is HERE! (talk) 21:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I am on here and RPW, so i am just acting patrol. A.O.H. / The new generation is HERE! (talk) 21:36, July 18, 2010 (UTC) err Ok, just don't be afraid. I know how to keep the pup under control. A.O.H. / The new generation is HERE! (talk) 21:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) i won't hurt you. yet. OK, i won't hurt you because you are related to Hyena-pup. A.O.H. / The new generation is HERE! (talk) 01:36, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, i don't know. The game sometimes glitches. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 07:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) In winter 2008, when Poland Was the Winter Holidays, I was in Tampere. I visit your sister profile. I was once on spyro, but not play it, beacuse in Poland have another counterpart of this game. And I have a Question: You know, I'm new here and would like to know if you can (And how) to add friends? Normally, I'd put a pic right here, but i can't put them up. My only source would be my DSi, but Ihave no sd card. Hi Aome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's me SubterraAce. I'm already your friend, and im somewhat new. Feel free to ask me anything. Hi HI AOMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here is Kento. are you and Hyena-pup awake????????? we want to do an RPW episode. A.O.H. / The sad part is i don't know why??? OH RIGHT, I LACK HATRED (supposedly) (talk) 13:57, July 19, 2010 (UTC) twitch twitch* i JUST got up. and i mean i got out of bed and came to the computer. *more twitching* and i . . . . . . . . . need . . . . . . . . . . . . MOCHA!!!!!!!! A.O.H. / The new generation is HERE! (talk) 12:32, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I was just reading your blog, and since i was n't up, i want to tell you my hobbies. Bakugan, Good Times with my "Brothers" (yes, me and my friends are so close we are practically brothers), and listening to kick @$$ rock. in fact, i like most rock-related music. one thing though. . . . . . . . . POP SUCKS, RAP SUCKS, NEW WAVE SUCKS. on the other hand, METAL ROCKS, CLASSIC ROCK ROCKS, ALTERNATIVE ROCKS, and BLUES IS EPIC. in my opinion. A.O.H. / The new generation is HERE! (talk) 13:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Rap mixed with hiphop, metal;, techno and rock doesn'r suck. It's awesome. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 13:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ??? are you taking today off too??? at least tell me ahead of time. A.O.H. / The new generation is HERE! (talk) 15:38, July 20, 2010 (UTC) AOMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aome where are you??? I... i need you here!!!!!!!!! *SOB*!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 18:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, check out my new sig!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 19:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Pretty impressive huh? if you want to, ok, if not, ok. it isn't my call. A.O.H. / The new generation is HERE! (talk) 20:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) You...are kind of hyper aren't you? Oh and if you are on BD any time around 2:00-4:pm battle me that goes for everyone c'mon accept the challenge. I am so proud My little girls are growing up. you will only need to learn a few more things to be ready to go out in the world of wiki. A.O.H. / I bet I can beat you. Easily. (talk) 23:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) its bd hi this is sharkboy55 i just wanted to tell you im on bd!!!!!!!!!!!! all you have to do is type in on google bakugan dimensions account login and ive alredy brawled jake and took a few goes but eventuly i won so yeah hope you can get on bakugan dimensions soon see ya soon hopfuly but dont forget it might be down for maitnece! Thanks Thanks for your letter and piece of advice too. Ou my hands are red!!! Blood!!! Just kidding, I picked redcurrants. Kento HI AOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey there Aome!!!!!!!!!! Let´s speak FINLAND!!!!!!!!!!!! Miten menee Kati??? Pitäaskö mun vaihtaa mun allekirjoitusta? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! (Laughs insanily...) I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 12:14, July 28, 2010 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK. I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 09:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Aome, i´m going to do some things in Bakugan Role Play Wiki now but after i leave a message to ZACH, OK?????? I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 09:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) AOME!!!!!!!!!! Hey. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 13:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC) did you read the Corbin page on RPW??? Because if you did, you will understand why i am going to. Here be duh link. http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Corbin A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'BOOM goes the ]]freak on coffee. 14:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay Aome... Okay Aome...... Maybe you should make a gaming blog where you all can talk about games... All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 08:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello Aome! Agent Z says hello!!!!!!!! hey hey hey what is your screen on BD mine is nikki34 Winxrainbowix (talk) 02:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ao!!!! []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 20:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Sleepwalking. But i'm back! Cheer up! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 20:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ao, can you tell me about what this song is?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XC16N6xxaZ4 Thanks! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 22:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) http://bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Random_Talk_Wiki. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''4 @ MEss@gE, PЯEss hEЯE.]] 04:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Nobody has said hello in a while...... Would you like to join me and Hyena Pup's Spore Fanon Wiki?!? Our Spore's go on adventures and fight bosses. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome]] 15:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE SPORE!!!!! AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 19:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) OMG AOME HI ^o^ Oh crap! Where's the last one? 16:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) OMG AOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT SPORE AND IT ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHATS YOU'RE SPOREPEDIA NAME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Mine is TerraClaw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG LOOK ME UP ON SPOREPEDEIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUGS FROM AGENT Z!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TELL HYENA PUP I SAY HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh crap! Where's the last one? 16:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see! Hey Aome! This is Bendo! I haven't seen you for ages! I just wanted to say hi again. 42% insane + 33% evil + 24.9% nice + .1% serious = I! Bendo14! 16:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) (: It's been a long time, but i am afraid i won't be on much until next week. Although, you may want to tell Hyena to be look for something new on her BD come Friday evening for you guys. I wish to talk to you more, but in this situation, I find that may just not be possible. Best wishes, and stay safe sis. Don't resent me [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'for doing ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| my JOB.']] 13:12, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Actually when Hyena comes on it is like 5:00 for us and nobody is on :) Do you play LEGO Universe cuz that is the new MMO that I play. Mine is TerraClaw for Spore and I will visit sometime. Come visit a little more if you can! Tell Hyena Z says Hi and that he wishes the best for christmas! If she still plays BD tell her I will get her a code for Christmas, BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 14:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC) HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EFFing Studies are not allowing me to have alot of time here, so i'm rarely visiting this place. Winter? Can't wait for it, it's my Favorite Season! And MS' going to air soon, Probably. Anyway, that's That. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | GUESS WHO?! 16:16, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I can, but I will need some time to do this. I have to set up a new email online, and then wait for the confirmation email. Then I will make you an avatar, and you can start up. No problem. The hard part is going to be getting time to do this, and it won't take me that long. SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! 21:14, March 5, 2011 (UTC) And for that matter, what do you want your Avatar to look like, and what attribute do you want? SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! 21:18, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure, but i think that BD is available in Finland now. We tried to log in, but it didn`t let us repeat the mark @ in my email... The Light Master 21:42, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I can have you brawling by tomorrow. I will add you to Rayne, Sarah, Z, and my own friends list when I get it running. Oh, and you can keep the E-mail I am making for you. SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! 21:45, March 5, 2011 (UTC) And i will get you the Neathin shirt while I am at it. And yes, yes you can cry if you have to, sister. SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! 21:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hyena doesn't have one yet >.> SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! 21:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Or I could get it while I am taking care of you. That sounds like the best plan. SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! 22:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Then I should get to work. See you two on BD!!! SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! 22:08, March 5, 2011 (UTC)